


Karma's a Bitch

by reheated_soup



Category: Dream SMP Canon, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Past Abuse, TommyInnit gets Revenge, TommyInnit is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reheated_soup/pseuds/reheated_soup
Summary: The first thing Dream wakes to is cold, hard stone underneath him, tight shackles gripping his wrists, and distant footsteps echoing off the walls.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 197





	Karma's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever real story I've ever written, let alone put on here. Positive criticism is welcome, and enjoy!

The first thing Dream wakes to is cold, hard stone underneath him, tight shackles gripping his wrists, and distant footsteps echoing off the walls. In the low light, he recognizes his hoodie, torn up and burnt in places. He barely remembers how he got here, his vision blurry and mind sluggish. _‘A concussion,’_ he distantly registers, before the thought is swept back into the muddied waters of his mind. The man shifts uncomfortably, his body protesting as he attempts to shift into a new position. He ends up leaning forward on his knees, hunched as though in defeat. Dream’s lip curls at the thought. Now, that was something he had to change. Experimentally, he flexes his hands, pulling gently against the shackles, testing his limits. Almost immediately, shooting pain races up his arms, and he cries out weakly, the sound ringing in the small cell.

  
Suddenly, the chattering and clanging from other people in the prison- for that was what he assumed it was, by now- stopped. What replaced it was speedy footsteps growing ever near.

  
“Fuck,” he muttered, franticalling glancing around the room for anything of use to defend himself. Unfortunately, he came up short. Whoever had captured him was well-prepared, he had to admit. Silently, Dream steeled himself as the footsteps closed in, keeping his expression controlled and steady. With his mask gone, it was all he could do. Soft torchlight began to shade the walls of the hallway, accenting several silhouettes as they approached. Then, they turned the corner.  
Dream could hardly be surprised by the first of his captors. He and Technoblade both knew that they couldn’t be on good terms for long. Even with the prison bars in between them, the piglin’s figure loomed over Dream. Dark shadows covered his face, but his eyes were sharp, cool, and simmered with a fierce anger that Dream had never seen so strong. At the sight of him, Technoblade’s hand tightened on his blade.

  
Much more timidly than the first, the second of his captors walked in. Dream couldn’t help the slight widen of his eyes as Tubbo stepped into view, eyes downcast. Despite his clear discomfort with the situation, his mouth was set in a hard line, and his eyebrows formed a sharp crease that looked out of character on his young face. In his hand, he grasped a compass tightly. Dream almost laughed at that. If the boy was still so caught on the compass, he wouldn’t be too much of a match for the elder. Technoblade would be harder, but as long as he could get out of these shackles-

  
The last silhouette revealed its face quietly, stepping forward into the torchlight. Dream’s carefully crafted facade cracked and fell away, leaving his mouth ajar. Suddenly, memories came racing back. The clanging of swords, screaming and shouting- a momentous battle. Most of the faces in his memories were obscured, save one- Tommy.

  
In the cold prison, Tommy’s lanky teenage form would have looked out of shape, more like a prisoner than a captor. However, his height was accented by a thick cape that Dream recognized looked vaguely like Technoblade’s. Finally looking up at his face, the man’s eyes widened at the changes that had taken place. He knew exile had broken Tommy’s spirit in a way that nothing else quite had, but where that Tommy was afraid, hurt, and alone, this one was angry, vengeful, and supported by more than just these two, Dream was sure of it. The pregnant pause that came as Dream evaluated all of them was broken first by Tommy, who knelt down in front of the bars, his steely gaze on the chained up man.

  
“Hey, bitch.”

  
Dream supposed he wasn’t that changed after all.

  
“Hello-” his voice cracked, “Tommy.”

  
“Now, Dream,” the boy began, “we’re going to be having a...discussion, of sorts. You might want to cooperate to make this as pleasant as possible. You won’t be completely safe however,” he continued, his eyes boring into Dream’s, “after all, karma’s a bitch.”

  
The smile Tommy gave him ran a shudder up his spine.


End file.
